Where The Shell Are We?
by Raven Sky Night
Summary: When Donatello created a drink he thought turn them human for an hour or so, and all drank it at the same it. Next thing they know they in another world. Sims world! All come together and try to get home with some sims there. Who knows more about the secerts of sims world.


**This story is a cross over of Sims 3 and Teenage mutant turtles! How the turtles enter the sims world and wanted to go back home. (Writer Note: I have bad grammar and spelling, plus you can follow them on twitter sims_tmnt_aiko, sims_tmnt_akio, sims_tmnt_aimi, sims_tmnt_ninja, sims_tmnt_leo, sims_tmnt_raph, sims_tmnt_don, sims_tmnt_mikie and on youtube is SimsTMNTmovies and is will be a lil different on twitter and youtube, i post this on later after the titt Thanks for reading!)**

**~Chapter one O.M.G. Your The Ninja Turtles!~**

**Aimi was is town with her youngest daughter Manami who nickname is ninja.**  
**Ninja: What I'm saying mom, she got nothing on you! So what she took your boyfriend! You find someone better!**  
**Aimi: Your right ninja...I'm going to make him wish he never left me...**  
**Ninja:That the spirit mom! Now go and have some fun!**  
**Aimi: Ok...wait you hear that?**  
**They follow what they heard was men yelling at each other. When they got there they seen four men. Not just men, green men but that nothing new in sims world, and nothing new in Bridgeport but they are new here.**  
**Man 1: DONNIE WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU! YOU GONNA WISH YOU HAD YOUR SHELL!**  
**Man 2(Donnie): Raphael, I told you, I don't know how we even got here! So stop blaming me!**  
**Aimi and ninja walk over there to see who they are as the men name Donnie and Raphael keep on yelling at each other. One of the men seen them walking over.**  
**Men 3: O, um, Hi...I'm Leonardo, that Raphael, Donatello and Michekangelo. We was wondering...Where the Shell are we?**  
**Aimi smiled knowing they never been here, its been so long this had happen again. Last time it was sims from sims 2 and the old kingdom Sims travel here in Sims 3 and got lost, but never seen again.**  
**Aimi: Your in sims world! This Sims 3, Birdgeport! Where you from?**  
**Leonardo and the rest look at her confused.**  
**Leonardo: We from New York City Sewers, from America.**  
**Then Ninja finally understood.**  
**Ninja: Wait! Are You the teenage mutant ninja turtles! Leonardo look at ninja,**  
**Leonardo: Yes, but we not teenager anymore. Ninja knew who was Donatello was then, he was wearing purple, so she pulled him to aside.**  
**Ninja: I can't believe it! I'm finally meet Donatello! How you got here?**  
**Donatello: I wish I knew, I creating a drink to turn us human for an hour or so. When we all drank it, well we woke up here.**  
**Ninja: My mom might talk my sister into it to let you guy stay there for a while until you know how to get back.**  
**Donatello: Thanks, hope Leo will be ok with that.**  
**The ninja turtles follow Aimi and Ninja to their house. They walk in, Aiko just got home from taken photos. Aimi stop her in her place.**  
**Aimi: Aiko, I'm letting you know. I'm letting four men staying here til they learn to go back to earth!**  
**Aiko: What? Earth, this can't happen again! Who are they?**  
**Aimi: You going think this is crazy, but they are the teenage mutant ninja turtles...**  
**Aiko: Really?**  
**Aimi: Yeah, let go in, so you can see for yourself!**  
**As they walk in Aiko seen them, they talk over an hour. Aiko letting them stay until they learn how to get back home. Later that night Aimi went to the fireplace and lit a fire. She turn around knowing she in the living room by herself as everyone outside. Then the flame jump out and Aimi caught on fire. She yelled ran inside. Aiko and Manami was freaking out, Akio (Aiko Husband), Raphael, Donatello, and michelangelo try to put the fire in the fire place out. Leonardo was putting the fire out on Aimi. After the fire was out, Aimi walk up to Leonardo.**  
**Aimi: I want to thank you...**  
**Leonardo: It was nothing, just doing what us turtles do best. Saving people!**  
**Aimi: um...yeah...I need to go take a shower...I smell like burnt hair...**  
**Leonardo: Ok. See you in the morning, we need some rest. Night.**  
**Aimi went up stairs to take her shower, right before Leonardo went down stairs to set up to sleep Aiko walk over to him.**  
**Aiko: Thanks for helping my mom. I'm glad you guys was here. If not, I lose my mom.**  
**Leonardo: Yeah, your welcome. Guess it was luck. Anyways thank you for letting us stay here. Aiko: Don't thank me, thank my mom.**

**(Writer Note: I know it ain't long, maybe the others would be. Remember don't forget to twitter and youtube this!)**


End file.
